Don't Get Lost in the Shuffle
by AeraKira
Summary: England was having an average day until America came in hurt. After a love confession England is sent off to Canada's, but just what is going on? Multi-chapter fic, Eventual character death, rape, violence, use of character names. USUK, FruCan, and others
1. Prolouge

Alrighty, this is my first fanfic, so please don't go too hard on me!

This will be very adult in the next few chapters, so I'm rating it M now.

There are many different pairings going on throughout the entirety of the series, but a few of the main ones are; USUK, FruCan, Germancest, GerIta, forced RusUK, among others.

Most of this will be told following Arthur, but at certain points it will switch to other characters.

This initially started as a roleplay between my friend and I, so there may be a few odd…OOC spots.

And for those of you who wonder, yes Iggy-kins will be on bottom…in all the different sexual play. Because I am a die-hard Arthur fangirl and the thought of him all adorable and red is much more appealing to me than him being dominant. I do hope I capture the personalities well, and that those of you who lose a loved character can forgive me.

Please rate and review~ And if there is a pairing you really want to come into play, I can see what I can do without going too far from the storyline.

As per the usual, I do not own any part of APH, as much as I wish I did.

oOo

It had all started out as a typical afternoon for Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. the personification of the glorious country of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He had been reading one of his many Sherlock Holmes stories, one that he had not read in a long time, giving him the pleasure of forgetting the true killer. In the corner of his blissful study, however, was the annoying hum of a computer. His old protégé had forced it on him a few years earlier, making comments like "It gets you the information waaaaay faster than your newspapers!" and "Only old people don't have at least one!"

In an attempt to stop a further massacre of his language (and eardrums since the idiot had been nearly screaming into his face that entire time) he had accepted the gift as graciously as a gentleman of his stature could and then promptly kicked the prat off of his premises.

Although the Englishman would never admit it, he had found the device quite useful and had turned it on about an hour earlier to check the state of affairs in the rest of the world (as well as to "chat" with new acquaintances he had made on one ), but he had forgotten about it while cleaning up the study and finding one of his many misplaced (not lost, he never lost anything) books.

But now the noise was beginning to grate on his nerves and was about to get up and turn it off, much preferring a quiet day of reading at the moment, when said former protégé came charging through the door.

"Alfred, how many times must I remind you that it is common courteous to knock before entering a room, let alone a house?" By now, Arthur had placed his book on the table beside him, making sure he remembered where it was later on, and was walking over towards the blue-eyed man before him.

"Artie! You're alright! I'm so glad; I was so worried he had gotten you by now!" The personification of The United States of America, commonly called Alfred F. Jones by associates, sighed in relief at the sight of the man before him.

"Alfred? Who are you talking about? And furthermore-!" Arthur was about to reprimand Alfred about his appearance when he noticed a dark crimson that was staining the American's white tee-shirt, forcing it to cling to his skin.

The injured nation chuckled ever so slightly at the reaction, smiling grimly at the older man. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I am the hero, ya know?" In one bold stride he was standing just before the emerald eyed country. "I can handle whatever happens to me…but I wanted you to know something."

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw how injured his ex-colony was. His nose was beginning to turn a dark shade of purple, one eye looked like it was straining to keep open, and there was a long gash along his right cheekbone. He shuddered to think of the other pains Alfred may have been hiding. "Wh-Who?" His voice a whisper now, too shocked to even compute the blonde's last comment.

Pulling his former mentor into a hug, Alfred shook slightly, tears dangerously close to fall from his azure pools. "It doesn't matter who did this, Artie."

Anger and sorrow were battling for control of the dirty blonde who shook his head in frustration. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that? Of course it matters! We need to pay back the arse that did this to-!"

Before finishing the sentence, Arthur was pulled into a deep kiss by the deeply hurt country. After about half a minute Alfred pulled his mouth away, wiping it on his sleeve. "Arthur, I love you. I love you with my entire being; you mean the world to me. I-I don't know how I could go on living if something happened to you…so I'm asking you this, asking for myself, but also for your own safety. Please…go to Canada, ask Mattie if you can stay with him. Do not, I repeat, do not come after me. Don't do anything stupid, please…I'm begging you…"

It was taking all of Arthur's energy to listen to Alfred, to comprehend what he was saying. He, Alfred said he loved him. After years of yearning, hoping the feelings could be reciprocated Alfred finally says those three magic words…but this was wrong, all wrong! Alfred wasn't supposed to be leaving him, bleeding, looking half-dead.

Instinctively, he grabbed hold of Alfred's jacket sleeve, that idiotic bomber jacket that he refused to stop wearing, even though all they did was remind him of that accursed Second World War. "Why?" His voice came out strong, even though inside he was shaking.

"Because, you should be safe there." The reply was just as strong-willed.

"Safe from what?"

"From the enemy."

"Who is the enemy? Are they the ones who tore you to shreds like this? Dammit Alfred! Answer me!" The tall blonde had shifted his gaze to above Arthur's shoulder. It did not stop him from glowering at him though.

"If…If I tell you who, then will you promise to go stay with Mattie? To go there and stay put until you get others?" Their eyes were meeting once more, sorrow filling one pair, anger the other.

There was a span of a few seconds before the reply came, resigned, obviously upset, but curious about the truth. "Yes."

"It was Ivan."


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty! I'm working on this the night before school starts…so who knows how nice this may end up…

Before we get started though I have to say something; how the heck did I get 51 hits in just a few hours? Not only that…this story has been favorited by two people, two people have added it to their alerts, and one person has reviewed! *cries tears of joy* I can't thank you all enough! I never expected any real interest in this little story, so I nearly died when I looked at my email and saw all this!

Thank you all soooooooo much for reading and I hope it can live up to your standards!

I am working on getting British slang…but I'm somewhat half-assing it…if you have suggestions please tell me!

Also! Please tell me what you would like to see in the story as I continue. More fluff? More angst? Longer chapters? Either leave it in a review or send it in a message~

One last thing! I'm going to need help with chapter titles! So please send in your suggestions!

I do not, cannot, and never will own the awesomeness that is APH.

oOo

It had taken some bickering and yelling, but almost an hour after Alfred had announced his attacker Arthur stood at his front door with a suitcase full of essentials.

"You all ready now?" The golden haired man asked, fidgeting with his cell phone.

"…Yes, I am. Am I to assume I will be traveling alone, or will you be coming with me?" He really hoped the American would be coming; it would be suicide to stay behind or even worse, go to Russia himself.

"Umm…" The cell phone was quickly swept into a back pocket as the younger male pulled the older into a quick kiss. "I can't come with you Artie. I really wish I could…but it's too late at this point. Ivan probably knows I'm here now. Coming with you would be like leading him straight to you and Mattie."

Blushing profusely at the intimate act, the sandy blonde pulled out of the embrace. "I will not leave you behind. If Ivan's done this much already, who knows what else he will do to you!" His emerald eyes flashed with anger now.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Artie. I'm strong! Besides," Now the oblivious fool had moved into one of his signature "Hero" stances, legs spread wide, one hand on his hip while the other was giving a thumbs-up at eye level. "I'm the hero! I will not allow my beloved damsel to get hurt. Heroes always go through peril to protect the ones they love!"

At that remark a solid smacking noise reverberated across the room. "You moron! This isn't one of your idiotic video games! There are no extra lives, no save points to return to! Accompany me to Matthew's home!" The small blonde was huffing now, frustration now painting his cheeks pink.

"B-But Artie! I'm telling you the truth! There isn't a way for me to get away from Russia! At least not right now…but don't worry! I'll find a way to come see you and Matt. Just go for now! I promise I'll see you again."

Matthew had been sitting in his kitchen, eating his dinner (which was pancakes and maple syrup of course!) when there was a brash knock on his door.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors anytime soon…probably Alfred, eh?" The quiet blonde had picked up his teddy bear-sized polar bear, Kumajiri…or was it Kumashiru, and headed for the door.

/

"Who?" The small bear asked, rubbing it's face.

The Canadian was about to respond when another knock came, this one much more forceful. Either his company was being chased by a psychotic killer, or they were the most impatient person in the world.

Seeing who it was, he had to admit it was the latter of the two.

Before him stood a very harried-looking, large- browed Englishman. He had to admit that he always thought Arthur looked a bit upset, like he was trying to hold back a deep desire to cry (he had always been good with seeing other people's emotions since he was small), but at the moment he could almost swear he saw streak marks left by tears on the other's cheeks.

"A-Arthur? Is something wrong?"

Without replying, or perhaps he just hadn't heard him, Arthur walked into the large house. He bit his lip and looked around quickly.

Taking a deep breath Matthew spoke again. "Arthur!"

The emerald-eyed man jolted and turned to look at the other. "Ahhh…I-I am so sorry Matthew. I did not really notice you were there…"

The long-haired blonde simply shook his head before smiling. "It's alright. I'm kind of used to it by now…but…why are you here?"

"I'm not all too sure of the reason myself." Arthur shrugged sheepishly, an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"You…don't know why you came to my house? Were you going to see Alfred and accidently booked the wrong flight?" This had happened before, except the Englishman had been meaning to come visit Matthew and had instead ended up in New York.

At Alfred's name the older man shook his head sadly. "No…Alfred told me to come see you. Pleaded would be a more precise word in this case, I suppose. He wasn't making much sense."

The Canadian tilted his head to the side, his curl rolling after. "Alfred, as in the United States of America, begged you to come visit me?"

After his former caretaker nodded Matthew sighed. Had Alfred really listened when he had told him about how lonely he sometimes got? The flaxen-haired man was lost in thought when he heard a slight mumble coming from where Arthur stood.

"What was that?" He really hoped the sandy blonde wouldn't get upset at him.

"I said that Alfred was in quite a state when he came to my house…he looked like he had just received a beating and told me it was Ivan who put him in that condition." The green eyed male was staring at the floor, looking as if he was inspecting the floorboards.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say this right away?" Matthew yelped, shaking the other quickly.

"I tried to! A few times! It's not my bloody fault that your attention span is about the same as the idiot's!" Arthur shot back, slapping the hands from his shoulder. "He was acting absurd! Saying Ivan could know everywhere he went and that I had to come here."

The violet-eyed man had rushed to his laptop before he even heard the end of the other's sentence. He quickly pulled up a search site, one that belonged to him and not his brother, and pulled up a world map.

"Ar-Arthur…you may want to come see this. Now."

Hearing the urgency in his tone, the Englishman nearly sprinted to the small computer. "This is a computer?" He asked incredulously, receiving an exasperated groan from it's owner.

"Of course it is. It's a small computer, a laptop…but that's not important at the moment! Look, check the USA land…"

Arthur was about to ask what a laptop was when his mouth dropped open. "What the bollocks?"

There on the map about half of the globe was colored in red, America included. A quick look at the legend told the tale simply. Red was the color of Russia and its' territories.

It was amazing really, how many spots were now red; Korea, Hungary, most of the Nordic countries, almost all of Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Belgium, Spain, Lichtenstein, Turkey, and France. That was of course, not mention The United States of America, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Ukraine and Belarus.

The two nations shivered and stared in silence until 'God Save the Queen' began playing loudly.

Arthur pulled out his phone quickly and answered it, his voice shaky.

"H-Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone was raspy and was barely a whisper, which meant it was extremely difficult to hear, considering who it was.

The Brit's face paled as he continued to listen and after a few minutes he cringed. "I'll be there as soon as we can be. Please hold on until then." Clapping the mobile device closed he walked over to his luggage and began desperately rummaging, flinging articles of clothing and lavatories every which way.

"Who was it?" Matthew asked, starting to get worried.

Pulling out a hand pistol and loading it the Englishman replied with a stoic face.

"Kiku. He needs my help."

oOo

Alright then! Umm, there is the end of the first real chapter of "Don't Get Lost in the Shuffle".

I apologize for it's shortness! I'll try to make them longer from now on!

As for the countries included…I really don't feel up to making OC's, so I know he doesn't really own that much of the world.

As for why he chose who he did…that should be explained in the next chapter~

Reviews make me happy and help me to write faster~


End file.
